1. Field
This invention relates generally to the game of golf and more specifically to a novel locking mechanism wherein telescoping golf club shafts may be situated in a desired position relative to each other and then temporarily locked into that position while a golf shot is made.
2. Prior Art
The game of golf is one of the oldest and most enduring games in the history of human civilization. Literally millions of participants enjoy the intense competition, the relaxed pace, the graceful swings and the beautiful park-like courses, as well as a number of other features, that the game has to offer.
Golf is also one of the most watched spectator sports in America, with tournaments being televised nearly every weekend. Consequently, golf professionals can command some of the largest salaries and paydays of any professional athletes. This is true not only of the tournaments themselves, but also of the endorsements of golf related products as well. The golf industry is further a multi-million dollar industry in terms of real estate for golf courses, specialty clothing for participants, and especially golf clubs and related paraphernalia.
It is estimated that several hundred different designs of golf clubs exist today with which to address the various shots required to be made by a golfer during the normal course of a nine or eighteen hole round of golf. Obviously, it is impractical for a golfer to carry a hundred or more clubs with him or her while playing a round of golf, even when using a golf cart, and thus it behooves every golfer to choose a limited number of standard clubs to be carried in his/her golf bag. These usually include two or three different drivers for hitting long shots off a tee, several irons having varying degrees of pitch for intermediate and short approach shots, and at least one putter for gently tapping the ball into the cup when the ball is on the green.
Of the types of golf putters available today, the most common one comprises a long slender shaft with a handle (usually rubber or leather) disposed at one end and a specialized putter head disposed at the other. A putter can be made distinguishable from others in any number of different ways, perhaps most significantly by either shortening or lengthening the shaft. For example, a golfer may use a relatively short-shafted putter for puts of twenty feet or less, and then use a long-shafted putter for longer puts or puts which are made from the fringe of the green. The latter type of putter involves using a different technique wherein the handle of the putter is held pivotally near the nose or chin of the golfer with one hand while the other hand grasps the shaft at a lower position on the shaft to actuate the swinging action.
It would be a great advantage to golfers if a single putter were to be devised which was extensible and retractable. Such a putter would allow a golfer to carry only one putter in his golf bag instead of two or three in order to make different types of puts. Further, such a club would be less bulky in a golfer's bag in that it would not stick out of the bag like the long-shafted putter mentioned above. Also, and perhaps more importantly, a single, multi-functional putter would cost less than a number of different putters which would have to be purchased separately.
Applicants are aware of a multi-functional, extensible putter currently available on the market. While providing the advantages listed above, however, this putter has a number of disadvantages as well. This particular putter has a shaft which actually comprises a series of shorter length shafts which have matching interior and exterior threads at the ends. If the putter is to be made shorter, then fewer of the shorter length shafts are attached together; conversely, if the length of the putter is to be made longer, then more of the shorter length shafts are included.
One of the problems that exist with this prior art putter is the inordinate length of time and effort involved in making required changes. For example, it could easily happen that a longer putter is needed by a certain golfer to make a long put. If he misses this put, then that golfer would probably require a shorter putter to make the follow up shot. Other golfers playing with this particular golfer, as well as all other golfers playing behind them, will have to wait several extra minutes while the change is being made by unscrewing and screwing in the requisite number of shorter length shafts.
Another disadvantage of this type of putter is the liklihood that one or more of the shorter length shafts would become lost, since a number of them ,would, at any given time, be detached from the putter and simply loose in the bag. If not lost from the bag, these shorter length shafts, in particular the threaded ends, could easily become damaged and therefore unusable.
Hence, it would be a great improvement in the art if a putter were introduced to the game of golf which could be extended or retracted with a minimum of time and effort, and which had no loose pieces which could become lost within a golf bag or stolen.